Trayen Phaet
|faction = UDA (Legacy) ORPHAN (Infinity, Crisis) |morality = Good |weapons = Omnisword |powers = |weakness = }} Trayen is the protagonist of the Phaeton series, it is told in the first person from his perspective most of the time. He is initially 12 years old, autistic and has a thirst for knowledge. Trayen is so far considered the most powerful DPI on the planet. History Pre-Birth Before Trayen even existed his mother found that she only had one fertile ovum. Through unknown means she altered it to ensure a successful conception, only it worked to well and she became pregnant with triplets. Infancy At somepoint during the first three months of his life Trayen was tracked down by edenians. These edenians ordered Tim, Trayen's father, to give them Trayen claiming he wasn't supposed to exist in their realm. Tim instead gave them one of the other triplets and they fell for his deception, took the child and erased its existance from the timeline. However Trayen still retained a memory of his sibling deep inside his subconscious which kept remnants of the lost sibling's existance from dissappearing from reality. At around three months old Trayen was used as a vessel to hold Narp, to ensure the two vessels would never meet Trayen was sent to live with his grandparents while his sister Teliha was sent to an orphanage overseas. Early Childhood Little is known about Trayen's early childhood other than he had few friends and a severe anger problem. It Begins In 2008 Trayen visited a friends house for the first time, after a few minutes the house caught fire and everyone was trapped inside. While his friends, John of the Lant and his adopted sister Jane, decided to lay down and wait until they died or the firemen came, Trayen tried to break down the burning door. In doing so he underwent manifestation allowing the osmosoul to assume it's vessel. Using the osmosoul Trayen was able to absorb the flames and use them to smash the door and save his friends. Shortly after this he learnt about his phaetonian heritage and ivited to join the Unearthly Defenders Association. The following week Trayen found his mother in a psychic coma foretelling the coming of Narp. Twins United Shortly after his mother entered a psychic coma Trayen recieved a message in a chat room. Following the instructions in the message he meets his semi identical twin sister Teliha for the first time. When the two of them attempt to shake hands thay accidentally release Narp. When they came to they found themselves linked by an invisible chain which they wrongly believe to be the mythical Chains of Nalan. The two of them team up to take out a crazed pyrokinetic pyromaniac, during the battle, Trayen manifests the ability to convert his emotion in into energy. Early Adventures After some training Trayen is forced to follow Teliha to the shops where he is called by strange music. Siren recruits the two of them to break her brothers out of prison. When returning he is assigned to take down an escaped Planet Shield project. After recruiting the projec to their cause, they follow there mothers clues to Cay] after which they are transported to the Prime where the gods recruit them for a quest to uncover six phaetonian amulets. The Quest Trayen journeys around the world locating the amulets and recruiting allies all the while being haunted by a strange prescence. Lalita and the amulet of sacrifice from India, John and the amulet of discovery from school, the twilight oracle and the amulet of truth from the twilight furnace, Kazuo and the amulet of faith from Japan and Grace and amulet of conquest from England. Once he had uncovered all of the amulets the directed him and his team to a hidden dungeon in the middle eastern desert. Hidden in this dungeon Trayen learnt that he is a paradox child and the strange prescence was a mental being known as Figment. Homeless Upon returning to Australia Trayen finds it overrun by twilights and the UDA base in ruins. Entering the ruins Trayen finds and eventually destroys Narp. Only to trigger the base self destruct mechanism, installed in case of a Planet Shield raid. The explosion causes various effects on Trayen's team, including the death of John Lant. Trayen and his team retreat to a hospital in New Zealand just before Australia is sealed off by a forcefield. After the team goes there seperate ways Trayen uncovers a hidden message from his dad. Trayen decides that Teliha's orphanage might be their salvation. Orphans Upon arrival at the orphanage the remaining group found all of the orphans petrified. After regaining the aid of the Auds and curing the orphans Trayen and his group were accepted into the empty tower. A group of Troponauts were also moved into the tower. After some special training and battling Glyph, Kazuo and Lalita returned with a map to Shangri-la. Following the map led the group to a temple where Trayen witnessed the end of the world in a vision. When Lalita was led into opening a portal for the Nommos Trayen helped the group to escape and defend the orphanage. When Croa's prison was stolen he led the charge to reclaim it but when it was activated Tom sent them too far back in time allowing Trayen to witness the events surrounding his mysterious siblings disappearance from spacetime. Upon return Trayen climbed the Tower of Neptune and fought and defeated Croa. He attempted to help Lalita and Kazuo absorb the tower and save Venice, but mysteriously started glowing and hurtled into the sky. Appearance and Personality Trayen has brown hair and brown eyes, and a slightly paler than average complexion, his tribal brand is on the underside of his left wrist. He has a small horizontal scar on his forehead, slightly to the right. Trayen almost always wears long pants and a jacket due to an altered thermoception. Trayen's personality is rather fluid, he doesn't stay angry for long, though he angers easily. Trayen has great difficulty admitting when he's made a mistake. He seems unfazed by the accidental deaths of others and loves discovering new things. Powers and Skills Trayen is a paradox child and therefore has access to paradoxception, the ability to sense errors in space-time. Trayen has inherited various psychic abilties from his mother and has displayed mindreading, telepathy and precognition. Trayen can also access any of the powers of previous osmovessels through the osmosoul, as long as he keeps their remnants happy. Trayen is autistic and therefore resistant to mind control, he is also capable of resisting extremes of temperature when nessecary, due to a messed up sense of thermoception, Trayen can also easily sense changes in direction and acceleration due to a heightened equilibrioception. Trayen is also capable of noticing things others can't simply through Sherlock Holmes style observation. Category:Characters Category:Phaetonians Category:Lorecrackers Category:ORPHAN Agents Category:Exos